Liquid dispensers for various liquid products are well known and generally comprise a bottle containing the liquid, with a discharge port through which the liquid is dispensed. Various mechanisms are used for dispensing the liquid from the bottle. However, a common problem with prior art dispensers is leakage or dripping of the liquid from the bottle after a desired liquid volume has been discharged or dispensed. Another problem with prior art dispensers is the inability to dispense 100% of the liquid from the bottle. Rather, dispensers typically retain 5-10% of the liquid in the bottle after the bottle is xe2x80x9cemptied.xe2x80x9d
Accordingly a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved liquid dispenser.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a liquid dispenser that does not leak or drip liquid after a desired volume has been dispensed.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a liquid dispenser that dispenses 100% of the liquid in the bottle.
Anther objective of the present invention is the provision of a liquid dispenser having a blow-molded bottle with an inlet port and an outlet port.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a liquid dispenser wherein the bottle containing the liquid can be quickly and easily mounted in a wall fixture for use.
Another objective of the present invention is a provision of a liquid dispenser having a foot pump for selectively pressurizing the liquid container with air.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a liquid dispenser that allows for accurate dispensing of a desired volume of liquid.
Another objective of the present invention is a liquid dispenser that is economical to manufacture, and durable and safe in use.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.
The liquid dispenser of the present invention includes a fixture, which is adapted to mount on the wall. A liquid containing bottle is adapted to snap fit into the fixture. The bottle includes an inlet port and an outlet port. Each port is sealed with a one-way valve, with the inlet valve allowing air to be introduced into the bottle, and the outlet valve allowing liquid to be dispensed from the bottle when the bottle is pressurized with air. A foot pump is provided for supplying air into the bottle through the inlet valve. An air filter is provided on the air conduit so that air is purified before introduction into the bottle.